No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive
by sirayuki gia
Summary: YunJae/BL/Yaoi/-chapter- Semakin terlarang suatu hal, semakin orang-orang akan menginginkannya. "Aku menginginkannya. Tubuhnya. Terlebih hatinya…."/Chapter 5 END.
1. Chapter 1

**NO MATTER CRIME, LOVE, or POSSESSIVE**

**Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Storyline:** ©giaoneesan

**Genre:** Action Romance and Crime

**Rating:** PG-18+

**Length**: -

.

.

.

_** When we meet…_

**Gwangmyeong-dong**

**Soul, South Korea**

**00 . 00 KTS**

Kriett

Deritan pintu itu bahkan tidak akan terdengar ketika sesuatu berlapis sarung tangan kulit merengkuh knop pintu lalu membukanya dengan pelahan.

Sepasang keping musang menilik isi dalam ruangan yang berhasil dimasukinya. Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang kemudian mengagguk seolah memberikan sebuah tanda pada sosok yang berdiri tepat beberapa senti dibelakangnya.

Keduanya sempat bermain mata sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu semakin lebar. Ruangan besar berisikan sebuah meja kerja dengan tumpukan dokumen serta kertas-kertas juga lemari yang berisikan buku-buku besar terhampar menjadi pemandangan indah yang menyapa dua orang namja berbeda postur tubuh itu.

"Hyung, flashdisknya ada dalam laci meja nomor tiga." bisik suara husky yang terdengar sangat lirih. Sosok laki-laki bermata musang dihadapannya mengangguk kemudian semakin melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam lagi menghampiri meja kerja berukuran besar itu.

Sebuah seringai terpatri di sudut bibirnya yang berbentuk hati saat melihat laci nomor tiga yang dimaksud patnernya adalah sebuah brankas pribadi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam saku jacketnya. Benda itu ia letakkan di atas pemutar _keywords_ lalu menekan titik tombol kecil berwarna merah.

_Tak_

Bingo!

_KLIK_

Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk.

Pintu brankas terbuka menampakkan isinya yang berupa tumpukan uang serta beberapa dokumen dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, jari-jari panjang itu meraih kotak kecil yang ada dihadapannya lalu membukanya.

Senyum kemenangan terlontar sebelum menutup kembali pintu brankas kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Kajja kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita cari. Besok akan menjadi topik utama di perusahaan bursa saham." Ujar suara bass itu yang diangguki laki-laki patnernya.

Keduanya kembali melangkah keluar, menutup pintu berplitur itu tanpa suara, lalu berjalan dengan tenang. "Hyung, lewat atap saja. Aku membawa pengaitnya. Setauku ada alarm diatas rumput halaman rumah Kim Jongin ini." Mata musang itu melirik laki-laki disampingnya, tanpa memberi jawaban, ia lantas berputar arah lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas rumah besar milik pengusaha ternama Kim Jongin.

Seet

"Yoochun-ah!" pekik laki-laki beriris musang itu sambil menarik tangan patnernya. Membuat seseorang bernama Yoochun itu melontarkan wajah bertanyanya tanpa kata.

"Ada CCTV. Kita cari jalan lain." Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya kembali berputar arah menuju jalan di sebelah kanan tangga.

CK

"Menjengkelkan saja. Kim Jongin pasti memasang kamera di setiap sudut ruangan. Hanya ada tiga tempat yang tidak dihuni benda menyebalkan itu hyung. Kamar tidurnya, ruang kerja, dan…" Yoochun tidak melanjutkan kita-katanya ketika melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya hyung itu sudah berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu kamar yang terlihat tidak terkunci dengan lampu yang menyala terang.

"Yunho hyung! Wait! Where you going Bro? Aishh!" Yoochun menggeleng lemah saat panggilan berbisiknya tidak dipedulikan Yunho. Akhirnya tanpa berkata lagi, pemuda dengan wajah cassanova itu mengikuti kemana hyungnya kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

DEG

Yunho mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, sungguh sesuatu yang sekarang terhampar didepan obsidian miliknya mampu membuatnya terpaku karena terpesona? Yunho memang sering mendengar namanya, tetapi tidak dengan wajah orangnya. Ia tau nama itu, nama putra dari pengusaha saham terbesar di Korea Selatan Kim Jongin, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok dari nama itu sangatlah 'INDAH'

Putra dari Kim Jongin dan Hwang Min Na.

Nama yang juga terhafal di luar kepala Yunho yang sekarang tengah terlelap dengan nyenyak di hadapannya.

_Yeah.._

'Kim Jaejoong!'

Yunho berjalan semakin mendekati tepian ranjang berukuran besar itu, onix musangnya mengamati pemandangan indah yang begitu menyita perhatiannya.

Sosok pemuda yang terlelap dengan damai. Kulit putihnya bersinar saat terpantul cahaya lampu, mata itu terpejam sempurna hingga membuat bulu mata yang lebat dan lentik itu terlihat semakin nyata. Pandangan Yunho beralih turun pada hidung runcing yang mempesona itu.

Yunho kembali menelan saliva saat menatap sesuatu berbentuk penuh dan berwarna merah seperti buah cherry. Ia tersenyum lantas berjongkok disamping ranjang.

"Hyung ap_"

Mwo!

Yoochun terbelalak saat melihat Yunho memiringkan kepalanya didepan seseorang yang tengah tidur nyenyak, bahkan lebih parahnya lagi laki-laki yang menjadi patnernya itu kini sudah mencium sosok yang diketahui Yoochun adalah putra tunggal Kim Jongin. Seorang pengusaha yang menjadi targetnya bersama Yunho malam ini.

Eunghh

Menyadari sosok menawan dalam kecupannya melengguh, Yunho lantas tersenyum menyeringai dengan tangannya merogoh saku jacketnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih polos.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu bahkan tidak menghentikan ciumannya meskipun sosok yang terlelap sudah mulai membuka sepasang haselnya. Yunho terkesiap saat manik musangnya manatap sepasang doe eyes yang mengerjap dihadapannya. 'Menawan' mata doe itu berhasil menyihirnya, hingga membuat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya sejenak hanya untuk menyeringai lagi.

"Nug… -mmphh"

Hah

Sosok itu kembali terlelap saat Yunho membekap saluran pernafasannya dengan sapu tangan putih yang beberapa saat lalu diambilnya. Sapu tangan yang sudah berlumur _cloroform_ itu sukses membuat sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong putra tungga Kim Jongin kembali terlelap ke dalam alam mimpinya.

"Hyung apa yang mau kau lakukan?" bisik Yoochun saat Yunho menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong, setelah membuat pemuda berwajah menawan itu tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho berbalik lalu menatap Yoochun malas.

"Aku menginginkannya, dan aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku." Ucap Yunho datar yang justru sukses membuat Yoochun menganga tidak percaya sembari menggeleng kuat.

"Kau gila hyung!"

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi wajah Yoochun.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu Yoochun-ah. Ada orang yang diuntungkan karena pekerjaan kita, maka sudah sewajarnya aku juga beruntung dengan pekerjaanku ini. Lagi pula, Kim Jongin tidak akan keberatan jika ku ambil satu saja harta berharganya. Ini sangat adil untuk orang brengsek itu." ucap Yunho lagi lalu menarik tubuh lemas Jaejoong kepunggungnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher miliknya.

"**Welcome to my world sweet namja."**

Yoochun sekali lagi menggeleng, ia tau sifat Yunho. Laki-laki itu tidak akan membiarkan apapun yang disukainya terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Apapun itu pasti akan dibawanya dan berada pada jarak yang mampu dijangkaunya. Lebih parahnya lagi, Jung Yunho sekarang telah menyukai Kim Jaejoong.

Well

Kim Jongin harus rela kehilangan dua hartanya malam ini. Sebuah flashdisk yang berisikan semua data saham seluruh perusahaan yang tergabung dalam kekuasaanya dan satu hal lagi. Putranya yang tercinta.

"Hyung! Mau kau apakan pemuda itu?"

Yunho menyeringai sambil membenarkan posisi tubuh Jaejoong dalam gendongannya.

"Cepatlah! Apa kau mau kehilangan hasil kerja keras kita dan masuk penjara?"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, akhirnya Yoochun memilih mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh lalu mengikuti Yunho keluar dari mansion besar keluarga Kim pengusaha saham terbesar di Korea itu.

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** tbc**

* * *

**26 december 2013**

**23 . 35 pm**

**HAPPY 10****th**** Aniversary DBSK**

**Gamsahamnibda all reader, reviwer becz you still read my ff**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO MATTER CRIME, LOVE, or POSSESSIVE**

**Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Storyline:** ©giaoneesan

**Genre:** Action Romance and Crime

**Rating:** PG-18+

**Length**: -

.

.

.

* * *

_****I confined…**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, rasanya seluruh kepalaku berputar-putar dan terasa sangat berat. Perutku begitu mual, lalu tubuhku seperti remuk.

Aku mencoba melihat ruangan disekelilingku.

Deg

Tidak! Ini bukan kamarku yang biasanya, lalu dimana ini? Kenapa aku berada disini? Terakhir yang ku tau, aku baru tiba di Seoul setelah kepulanganku dari Vancouver. Appa memintaku pulang ke Korea karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan.

Mengenai perjodohanku dengan putri salah satu relasinya. Gadis yang sudah kulihat wajahnya dalam selembar foto, gadis manis bernama Park Sandara.

Appa bilang, hari ini kami akan bertemu untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Berkencan? Mungkin.

Tapi…

Dimana aku sekarang?

Aku berpaling dan melihat cahaya matahari yang menerobos lewat sebuah kaca kecil di dinding samping tempat tidur. Pandanganku berputar, tidak ada jendela ataupun balkon dalam ruangan ini. Hanya ada dua pintu. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu bangkit berdiri. Namun saat kucoba melangkahkan kakiku, aku terperanggah dengan sesuatu yang sekarang berada di pergelangan kakiku. Sesuatu yang mengekangku.

Borgol berantai?

Apa ini? Kenapa kakiku diborgol seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?

Tubuhku lemas seketika, aku kembali terduduk di atas ranjang tanpa selimut atau apapun. Yang ada hanya sebuah bantal. Pikiranku kacau, kepalaku berdenyut pusing, seolah semua pertanyaan terbelenggu menjadi satu dan mengoyak isi otakku.

Aku seperti orang bodoh yang sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Sudah hampir 17 tahun aku meninggalkan Korea, aku sudah lupa negara ini. Hari kemarin adalah awal baru bagiku saat kembali ke Korea. Sekaligus penataan masa depan yang akan dilakukan oleh Appa dan Umma untukku. Ya, menikah dan melanjutkan usaha milik Appa.

Krieett

Lamunanku terpecah saat kudengar suara pintu yang berderit. Kedua mata doeku mengarah pada pintu yang telah terbuka itu.

Deg

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan menghampiriku. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam bahkan seperti ingin mengulitiku. Aku beringsut menjauh saat ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang lalu tersenyum padaku. Siapa orang ini? Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali? Apa dia salah satu bodyguard Appa?

Sett

Aku terperanggah dengan kedua mataku yang melebar sempurna. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, namun secepatnya ku menghindar, hingga jemarinya menggatung di udara kosong.

"Si-siapa kau? Dimana aku sekarang?" tanyaku mencoba memberanikan diri meskipun tatapan yang seperti musang itu enggan berpaling dariku. Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum memandangku.

"Pagi yang cerah, dengan sosok malaikat serta berita yang sangat mengejutkan. Selamat pagi Jaejoongie." Ucapnya kembali tersenyum. Aku menelan salivaku lalu menggeleng tidak mengerti. Bagaiman dia tau namaku?

"Semalam aku mencuri di istana Kim Jongin. Di rumah itu benar-benar dipenuhi kamera pengintai. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak sengaja menemukan kamar milik tuan muda Kim, putra tunggal dari Kim Jongin. Aku terpesona padanya, ah.. salah lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya tertidur. Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku mencurinya juga. Aku mencuri Kim Jaejoong."

Deg

Kedua mata doeku terbelalak tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka serta pandangan syok. Laki-laki ini gila. Jadi sekarang aku telah diculik oleh laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak kukenal ini? Dia benar-benar orang gila. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta padaku? Lebih parahnya lagi aku seorang laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. Apa dia tidak memikirkan hal itu?

Tuhan.. tolong selamatkan aku dari laki-laki gila ini.

"A-apa yang k-kau inginkan? Apa kau musuh Appa? Apa yang kau curi darinya?" tanyaku berusaha tetap tenang meskipun pada kenyataannya aku sungguh tertekan dan takut. Mata musangnya begitu tajam seperti laser. Lalu seringainya sangat sarat dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Aa.. tidak ada salahnya kalau kau melihat berita besar untuk hari ini." Ucapnya lagi. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah tab dari dalam laci meja nackhas disamping tempat tidur. Jemarinya mengotak atik benda persegi itu sebelum wajahnya kembali menguarkan senyuman aneh.

'… _pengusaha besar perusahaan bursa saham yang bertaraf international Hanguk Jonghap Shinhan Financial Group, Kim Jongin telah mengalami kerugian jutaan dolar Amerika. Setelah semalam dua orang yang tertangkap kamera CCTV yang di prediksi memasuki kediamannya dan mencuri sebuah flasdisk yang menyimpan berbagai informasi mengenai pasar saham perusahaan-perusaan besar. Dua pria tersebut tidak bisa dideteksi, pihak kepolisian sedang dalam tahap pencarian dan pendeteksian….'_

Seet

Laki-laki itu memindah chanel streaming dalam tab miliknya.

'… _Kim Jongin tidak hanya kehilangan milyaran dolar. Kabar terbaru yang berhasil di terima, bahwa keluarga besar tersebut baru saja kehilangan putra tunggal mereka yang beberapa hari lalu telah menginjakkan kaki di negara Korea lagi setelah kepulangannya dari Canada. Anak laki-laki bernama Kim Jaejoong itu dikabarkan telah diculik dan dijadikan sandra oleh para pencuri dan kriminalits itu. Namun sampai saat ini para pencuri dan perampok itu belum juga menghubungi keluarga Kim untuk meminta tebusan. Apa yang sebe_"_

TIK

Layar tab berubah gelap saat jemari namja itu mematikannya. Aku terperanggah.

"Bagaimana berita paginya sayang? Menarik bukan? Ah, kurasa berita tadi tidak selengkap apa yang akan ku katakan padamu. Wanita itu, istri Kim Jongin dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena syok dan pingsan setelah tau putranya menghilang."

Deg

Aku merasakan lubang telingaku terasa panas saat nafas laki-laki itu berhembus kedalamnya membuat tubuhku merinding karenanya.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maumu? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini pada keluargaku hah? Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami brengsek!"

Tidak, ia tidak menjawab tetapi malah tersenyum padaku. Hal yang membuatku muak dan ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan itu. Tapi mustahil, aku tidak mau gegabah, aku belum sepenuhnya tau apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Lebih baik aku diam dan mengikuti alurnya. Ah, sungguh ia adalah laki-laki aneh yang pernah kutemui. Siapapun… tolong bebaskan aku dari laki-laki dan tempat terkutuk ini.

.

.

.

Dia menggeleng.

"Jung Yunho, itu adalah namaku. Ingatlah baik-baik. Karena nama itulah yang akan selalu kau desahkan nantinya." Ucapnya dengan tawa membahana.

Hahahaha…

Bruk

Oh God

Dia mendorong tubuhku hingga punggungku terhempas dan membentur atas ranjang. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? Dasar laki-laki gila! Pergi kau dariku!" pekikku mulai panik saat tangan kekar namja itu menggenggam erat kedua tanganku dan mengguncinya hingga aku tidak mampu bergerak.

Rasanya begitu kebas. Cengkramanya sangat kuat seolah tidak membiarkan sedikitpun celah yang dapat ku tembus. Ia menindihku. Mata musangnya yang tajam itu aku yakin sedang menatapku dan menelanjangi wajahku.

Aku tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Bagaimana ini?

"Pergimmmphhhh…."

Kedua manik mataku terbelalak. Dia menciumku? Ini gila! Bibirnya dengan lahap dan rakus menikmati kedua sisi bibirku. Aku tidak terima pelecehan ini. Belum pernah aku dicium seorang laki-laki apalagi orang yang telah berbuat jahat pada keluargaku.

Seorang penjahat.

Seorang yang tidak memiliki pikiran.

Laki-laki gila yang mencintaiku?

Ku mohon siapapun bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku.

Mpphhh mmpcckkkk..

Slurpp

Kurasakan ia semakin brutal menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya di atas daging lunakku. Kedua belahan bibirku yang dilumatnya tanpa henti. Disesapnya dengan sangat kuat. Aku yakin bibirku pasti akan membengkak setelah ini.

Enghhh..

Bodoh!

Kenapa aku mendesah. Tidak boleh. Dia, Jung Yunho. Laki-laki gila itu akan semakin merasa menang jika aku mengikuti permainannya ini.

Ku rasakan sesuatu merambat di atas perutku. Bergerak mengelus dan meraba. Aku tidak ingat dan tidak tau sejak kapan Yunho melepas satu tangannya dari kunciannya. Tangan itu kini bersarang dan menyelusuri tubuh depanku.

Engghhmmpp… mmpckkk

Hmmphhhmmpcck…

Tidak

Tubuhku terangsang. Ini tidak mungkin. INI GILA!

Argghh!

Sial. Dia baru saja menarik salah satu tonjolan di pucuk dadaku. Membuatku mengerang dan berteriak. Rasanya seperti sesuatu berterbangan dalam penglihatanku. Rangsangan di nippleku yang ditarik olehnya benar-benar membuatku melayang. Segera benda tak bertulang miliknya melesak masuk lebih ke dalam mulutku dan menginfasi semua isinya. Ciuman brutal ini, aku hampir mati rasanya, nafasku tersendat. Tubuhku lemas.

Srett

Hah

Hah

Seperti sebuah dahaga yang terobati dengan seteguk cairan. Seperti dibebaskan dari ruangan yang tekunci berabad-abad lamanya, seperti semuanya lepas dan pergi.

Aku menghirup udara dengan rakus, saat ciuman maut itu berhenti. Lagi-lagi kurasakan sentuhan lembut pada wajahku. Yunho meraba setiap sisinya, laki-laki itu mengusap lelehan saliva yang mungkin memenuhi daguku.

Sejenak kulihat dia tersenyum. Sebuah garis itu tertarik di sudut bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Aku adalah Jung Yunho, seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupmu juga keluargamu. Ingat itu Jaejoongie…"

Cup

Bisikan itu terasa panas dalam telingaku. Kurasakan dia baru saja mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Jung Yunho. Siapa laki-laki itu? kenapa ia begitu ingin menghancurkan keluargaku? Apa yang di inginkannya?

Aku lelah. Kedua mataku pun terpejam.

Satu hal yang kusadari, bahwa apa yang sedang kualami, dan menimpaku saat ini bukanlah mimpi. Semuanya kenyataan. Lalu dengan cara apa aku berlari dari kenyataan ini?

Laki-laki itu berhenti menyentuhku…

Sempat kudengar langkah kakinya menjauh dari kamar ini.

Begitu kesunyiaan menyergap telingaku, ku buka lagi kedua mataku. Tatapanku beralih pada tubuh depanku. Nippleku terasa begitu nyeri, sungguh.

Argghhh!

Erangku begitu melihat baju piyama yang kupakai berantakan dengan dua kancing bawahnya terlepas entah kemana. Aku mengingatnya, semalam saat tertidur. Aku merasakan seseorang tengah melumat bibirku hingga membuatku terjaga. Saat itu yang kulihat adalah sepasang iris tajam sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa lagi mengingat apapun.

Benarkah Jung Yunho telah mencuriku? Benarkah laki-laki itu telah mengambilku dari keluargaku?

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku?

Apa yang diinginkannya dariku?

Apa maksud dari ucapannya? Dia adalah orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupku dan keluargaku?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO MATTER CRIME, LOVE, or POSSESSIVE**

**Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Storyline:** ©giaoneesan

**Genre:** Action Romance and Crime

**Rating:** PG-18+

**Length**: -

.

.

* * *

_Aku menginginkannya_

_Tubuhnya_

_Terlebih hatinya…._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanyaku lagi pada sosok pemuda berparas menawan di hadapanku. Aku membuang senyum kecutku saat wajah cantik itu berpaling tanpa sedikitpun menatapku.

Sudah tiga hari aku menyekap Kim Jaejoong dalam duniaku. Dunia yang kubuat untuk menjadi tameng agar siapapun tidak bisa memasukinya apalagi berpijak disana. Terkecuali namja di hadapanku ini. Yoochun sudah mengatakannya padaku, bahwa ia tidak pernah menyentuh setiap makanan yang kuberikan untuknya.

Ck,

Tidak segampang itu kau ingin mati. Jika aku tidak menghendakinya, maka kau tidak akan mati tanpa seizinku.

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis. Kau mau makanannya atau…"

"Atau apa? Kau mau membunuhku? Silakan. Aku tidak peduli." Tatapannya sekarang mengarah padaku. Wajah menantang itu justru membuatku semakin tertarik padanya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Jangan pernah menyesali keputusanmu jika wanita yang menjadi ummamu itu langsung mati melihat bangkai tubuh putranya." Kataku sembari meraih _handgun_ yang kuselipkan di balik jacketku.

Aku melihatnya terbelalak. Aku tau ia berfikir tentang ucapanku barusan. Matanya bergerak gelisah, jemarinya saling bertaut dan bermain. Apakah itu ciri khasnya saat sedang cemas? Satu lagi kebiasaanya yang ku ketahui.

Ia menelan salivanya, menatap tidak percaya sebuah pistol dalam genggamanku yang mengarah padanya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, Apakah ia takut? Takut aku akan membunuhnya?

Sudah kubilang, bahwa aku menginginkannya, menginginkan tubuhnya, menginginkan suaranya yang hanya mendesahkan namaku, tetapi dari itu semua, hal yang terpenting yang aku inginkan adalah hatinya.

Kau belum tau siapa Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya Jaejoongie. Namja ini akan melakukan segala cara agar apa yang diinginkannya tercapai, itulah diriku.

"B-bunuh a-aku. Aku tidak akan mundur." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

DOR

"Hyung! Ap_"

Aku tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari wajah Jaejoong meskipun kudengar suara Yoochun yang sepertinya sudah berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar ini.

Kulihat sepasang big doe itu terpejam dengan sangat rapat. Kedua lengan itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seolah udara dingin dan mencekam baru saja membelai kulit putihnya. Tidak luput juga tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat serta meringkuk.

Kreet

Suara deritan ranjang itu terdengar saat ku tumpukan tubuhku duduk diatasnya. Ku belai surai lembutnya. Hingga kedua matanya kembali terjaga lalu menatapku dengan sorot mata seperti bertanya, heran, tidak mengerti, tidak percaya. Semuanya bercampur dalam ekspresi wajah itu.

Pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada sesuatu yang mengenai peluru _handgun_ milikku. Mangkuk berisi bubur itu pecah dengan isinya yang tercecer berantakan di atas lantai. Jaejoong kembali menatapku.

"W-Wae? K-kenapa kau t-tidak menembakku?" tanyanya sembari memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya lalu ku ulurkan tanganku hendak menyapa permukaan lembut kulit wajahnya yang sangat mempesona itu.

Ah

Lagi-lagi dia menolak dengan menjauhkan wajahnya lalu merunduk seperti ketakutan.

"Yoochun-ah. Cepat ambilkan bubur baru untuk tamu kita yang manis ini." perintahku pada namja yang sedari tadi masih bergeming di depan pintu. Ku dengar langkah kaki Yoochun menjauh. Lalu fokusku kembali pada Kim Jaejoong.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan pernah membunuhmu sayang. Never."

Seet

Kuraih dia kedalam pelukanku dan kudekap sangat erat. Aku tau ia meronta dan mencoba untuk melepaskannya, tetapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi selama aku belum mengizinkannya.

Ku belai punggungnya yang bergetar lalu kukecupi puncak kepalanya. Mata musangku sedikit tertegun saat melihat kakinya yang terikat dengan borgol itu. Ah, ia pasti mencoba melepaskannya. Aku bisa melihat dari kakinya yang memerah di sekitar kungkungan borgol.

"Jangan membantahku. Aku tidak akan menyakiti apa yang ingin kumiliki. Termasuk dirimu Jaejoongie." Ucapku lagi mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Ia namja yang tangguh menurutku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya memohon ataupun meratap di hadapanku, meskipun aku tau ada rasa takut dalam tatapan kedua matanya yang selalu memandangku. Yaa, Kim Jaejoong adalah namja yang berhasil membuatku merasa tertantang.

Ia seperti kelinci yang sangat gesit sehingga harus dilembutkan untuk ditaklukkan.

Aku menginginkannya, sangat ingin memilikinya lebih dari apapun.

Kim Jaejoong adalah kejahatanku, ia adalah rasa cintaku dan ia adalah milikku.

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Yoochun datang membawa semangkuk bubur baru untuk Jaejoong. Tepat saat aku melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong dari dekapanku.

"Hyung, aku taruh buburnya disini." Kulirikkan kedua mataku pada semangkuk bubur yang diletakkan Yoochun di atas meja nackhas. Setelah itu kudengar Yoochun menghela nafasnya sebelum menghilang kembali di balik pintu meninggalkan aku dan Jaejoong berdua.

"Sekarang pilihlah. Kau mau makan sendiri, atau aku yang menyuapimu heum?" kataku sambil mengulum senyum. Ia mendelik kearahku lalu wajah muak itu dilontarkannya untukku. "Ku hitung sampai tiga." Kataku lagi masih menatap wajahnya.

Hana

Dul

…

Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sulit. Ah, mata itu kembali mengingatkanku pada orang itu. Mata yang sangat mirip sekali. Mata yang membuatku tersihir dengan pancaran hitam kelamnya, mata yang sungguh indah dan bercahaya.

"Baiklah, jika pilihan kedua itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan menyuapimu." Ucapku meraih semangkuk bubur lalu mulai menyuapinya.

Tiga puluh detik. Ia masih saja menatapku tanpa mau mambuka mulutnya untuk sesendok bubur yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Hal itu membuatku menghela nafas.

Satu hal lagi yang kuketahui tentangnya. Dia sangat keras kepala.

Seet

Kajadian itu terjadi begitu cepat tanpa bisa kuperkirakan.

"Jangan bergerak! A-atau ku bunuh kau!" pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

SHIT!

Jung Yunho bodoh, aku melupakan _handgun_ milikku dengan meletakkannya di atas kasur begitu saja. Jaejoong menodongku dengan pistolku sendiri. Pucuk senjata api itu tepat menyentuh dahiku. Satu sentakan palatuk saja, maka nyawaku sudah pasti melayang.

"Kau tau, bubur ini sangat lezat. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya? Nanti kau bisa menyesal." Ucapku berusaha mengabaikan pistol yang kini ada dihadapanku. Aku melihat tangan Jaejoong yang gemetar, keringat menetes di celah kulit pelipisnya.

Ah,

Dia semakin cantik jika sedang seperti itu. Membuatku tidak tahan untuk sekedar menciumnya.

"L-lepaskan aku sekarang juga. Atau kutembak kau Jung Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong yang terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku sendiri yang mencicipi buburnya, baru setelah itu giliranmu. Bagaimana Jaejoongie?"

"DIAM! Cepat buka borgol ini!"

Aku mengulum sendok yang berisikan bubur itu. Memainkan sendok itu dalam mulutku, mengulum serta menjilatinya, sesekali melirikkan sudut mataku kearah Jaejoong. Ia semakin bergetar saat memegang senjataku.

"Hmmm… masita. Kau mau Jae? Aku bisa menyuapimu dengan mulutku. Pasti rasanya seribu kali lebih nikmat…" seringaianku terlontar. Dia terbelalak, dengan ekspresi jijik terlontar, ia menatap kearahku dan aku tau sekarang adalah saatnya bertindak.

seet

Brukk

Seandainya kalian bisa melihat, mata doe yang tengah melebar itu. Keping matanya menampakan bayangan wajahku sendiri. Ia menatap tidak percaya kearahku. Beberapa kali melihat bergantian antara aku dan senjataku yang sekarang justru berbalik mengarah padanya.

Srak

Puk

Kubuang pistol itu ke arah pintu yang pastinya tidak bisa lagi dijangkau olehnya. Tentu saja, kakinya yang terkekang borgol itu tak mungkin mencapai pintu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kagum padaku? Ingatlah Jaejoongie, kau tidak bisa melawanku. Jadi berhentilah memberontak dan bersikaplah manis padaku."

"Kau tidak berhak atas hidupku. Kau hanya laki-laki gila yang tidak punya pikiran. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus tunduk pada orang macam dirimu."

Cuih

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. Pemuda itu berani meludahiku. Kuhapus salivanya yang menodai wajahku lalu kulontarkan senyum mengejekku.

Seet

Segera kusambar bubur dalam mangkuk itu. Beberapa sendok bubur masuk kedalam mulutku membuat kedua pipiku tampak penuh di kedua sisi. Bubur itu masih berada dalam mulutku tanpa ada niatku untuk menelannya. Pandanganku beralih menatap tajam kedua manik doenya yang juga tengah balas menantangku itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, kutarik dagunya lalu kutekan hingga mulut dengan bibir cherry itu terbuka. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bibir hatiku menekan dalam cherry lipsnya.

"Apmmmpphhhhh…."

Ucapannya mengambang saat kulumat bibirnya hingga bubur yang baru saja kumakan berpindah dari dalam mulutku ke rongga mulut Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu terbelalak awalnya, ia meronta berusaha mendorong tubuhku, lidahnya mencoba mengusir lidahku. Aku tidak menyerah, semakin kudorong bubur-bubuur itu hingga mencapai tenggorokannya. Sebuah senyum kemenangan kulontarkan saat menyadari ia menelan bubur yang kusuapi dengan caraku itu.

Manis bukan?

Hah

Hah

Deru nafasnya terlihat tidak stabil, wajahnya memerah, serta peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Jaejoong membuka kedua manik matanya lalu menatap kearahku.

"Kau…"

"Wae? Kau menyukainya? Tidak masalah. Aku selalu siap kapanpun kau ingin aku menyuapimu lagi. Mulut memang selalu bisa dipuaskan dengan mulut juga. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan lebih jika kau menginkannya."

Blak

Aku dan Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar pintu menjeblak dengan kasar. Yoochun menatap kearahku dengan wajah paniknya.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Gawat, kita dikepung polisi." Pekik Yoochun ke arahku.

Shit

Umpatku sembari bangkit dari ranjang lalu meraih pistolku di lantai dekat pintu. Ku selipkan pistol itu di balik jacketku lalu kuhampiri Jaejoong. Merogoh saku celana, ku temukan sebuah kunci. Tanpa menunggu lama, ku buka kunci borgol di kaki Jaejoong lalu kutarik tangannya.

Dor

Dor

Shitt

"Yoochun-ah, kau ke sayap kiri, aku akan pergi lewat pintu rahasia." Ucapku memberi perintah. Yoochun mengangguk mengerti, ia bergegas meninggalkanku dan Jaejoong lalu melayangkan desingan peluru ke arah random untuk mengecoh polisi-polisi sialan itu. Kutarik Jaejoong semakin merapat padaku.

Aku bangkit masih memegang erat salah satu tangannya, menggenggamnya seolah takut kami akan terpisah setelah ini. Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan ini. Ia harus tetap disampingku dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sedetik saja.

"Hampir sampai. Ayo Jae!" Kutaik tangannya mengikutiku, tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku kembali merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit pelipisku.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Dan mengikutimu kabur dari tempat ini? jelas-jelas polisi itu akan menyelamatkanku dari orang gila macam kau. Untuk apa aku harus mengikutimu?"

Plok

Plok

"Wow! Aku bangga padamu Jaejoongie. Dari semua orang, hanya kau yang berhasil menyentuh _handgun_ milikku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau berhasil melucutiku diam-diam." Ucapku semakin memajukan langkahku mendekatinya. Berlawanan arah dengannya yang justru melangkah mundur dengan senjata itu kini tak lagi menyentuh kulitku, namun masih mengarah padaku.

Dia pandai ternyata, aku bahkan tidak menyadari saat ia mengambil senjata itu di balik jacketku.

"Tapi kau salah besar jika mengira polisi-polisi itu akan menyelamatkanmu. Apa kau sangat yakin mereka adalah suruhan Kim Jongin? Aku sanksi dengan hal itu." Kuperhatikan ia menggeleng tidak mempercayai ucapanku.

"Tidak! Kau bohong. Mereka datang utntuk menangkapmu dan membebaskanku brengsek." Kekeuhnya.

Jaejoong mendelik saat melihatku tersenyum penuh seringai. "Kita lihat saja." Balasku masih tersenyum. Namun sesuatu mengejutkanku saat kulihat sinar-sinar dari senjata polisi itu tampak di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jae! Awass!"

DOR

Bruk

Argghhh!

Aku terduduk dilantai yang dingin. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang baru saja mengoyak lenganku. Tapi yang lebih menyita perhatianku adalah tubuh yang bergetar dalam pelukanku. Kurasakan tubuh ini meringkuk di balik dadaku.

Nyaman, rasanya tubuh ini sangat hangat. Aku sangat menyukainya, benar-benar seperti sesuatu yang memabukkan serta begitu damai.

"K-kau terluka…" ucapnya saat kulepas pelukanku untuk melihat apa dia baik-baik saja.

PUK

Pistol itu jatuh dari tanganya begitu saja, ia menatap darah pekat yang merembes di balik jacketku.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! Kalian sudah dikepung! Menyerahlah Kalian. Kang YongGun! Keluar kau!" Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari polisi diluar sana. 'Polisi bodoh. Mereka mengira tempat ini tempat persembunyian penjahat yang aku sendiri tau wajahnya. Sial!' umpatku.

Grep

Aku terkesiap saat Jaejoong meraih lenganku yang tidak terluka lalu meletakkannya di bahunya, lengan satunya lagi tengah melingkar manis di pinggangku. "Kenapa diam? Kita harus melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Tunjukan aku jalan keluarnya. Aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya sambil memandang ke segala arah mencari jalan pintas keluar dari tempat neraka ini.

"Pistolku. Ada sidik jarimu disana, itu tidak baik." Ia melepas sejenak tangannya lalu menyambar pistol yang beberapa saat lalu dijatukannya begitu saja. "Ambillah. Itu bukan milikku. Lagi pula, aku tidak tau cara menggunakannya."

Astaga, mungkin sekarang wajahku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bayangkan, dua kali Jaejoong menodongku dengan pistol. Jadi dia hanya menggertakku padahal ia tidak bisa menggunakan alat pumbunuh itu.. benar-benar konyol. Ah, namja yang sangat manis.

Aku hampir saja tersedak karena menahan tawa serta luka di lenganku yang masih terasa sakit saat ia memberi peringatan dari ekor matanya. Seolah berkata 'jangan tertawakan aku'. "Kajja. Pintu berwarna hitam disebelah sana. Itu menuju trowongan. Setelah kita masuk, orang lain tidak akan bisa mengikuti kita." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, ia membantuku menuju pintu itu.

.

.

.

Bruk

Tubuhku semakin lemas. Banyak darah yang sudah keluar, kalau peluru itu tidak segera dikeluarkan. Kami sudah berada di dalam ruangan rahasia yang menembus ke luar dari rumah ini. Yoochun pasti sudah menunggu di mansion sekarang.

"Jae, aku harus mengeluarkan peluru di lenganku ini."

"Mwo? Andwe. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, penanganan dokter jauh lebih bisa dipercaya." Aku tersenyum, benarkah ia mengkhawatirkanku sekarang? Atau hanya karena ia merasa berhutang budi setelah aku menyelamatkannya hingga peluru yang seharusnya menancap ditubuhnya justru bersarang di lenganku.

"Kau lupa siapa aku. Ini tidak seberapa Jae. Aku hanya perlu sedikit bantuanmu. Pergi ke rumah sakit? Itu sangat merepotkan."

Ku keluarkan pisau belati dalam saku celanaku, lalu sebuah pematik yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana.

"Kau serius akan memotong tubuhmu sendiri?" tanyannya mengernyit kearahku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya akan mengeluarkan pelurunya, tidak sampai harus memotong lenganku. Jae, tolong ambilkan aku sebotol alkohol di rak itu." pintaku. Ia bergerak tanpa mempertanyakan apapun lagi. "Pelan-pelan saja." Ucapnya setelah meletakkan botol minuman beralkohol itu ke atas meja.

Arkhh

Aku meringis menahan sakit saat cairan dingin itu menyaput lukaku yang sudah dipenuhi liquit pekat berupa darah. Jacket serta kemeja milikku sudah kuturunkan dari lengan kananku. Kulirik Jaejoong yang tampak meringis ngeri ke arahku.

Ku bakar ujung pisau itu dengan pematik. Lalu kutorehkan pada tempat dimana peluru itu bersarang. Mengoyak lenganku sendiri berusaha mengeluarkan benda itu dari tubuhku. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku ikut mati rasa.

_Tak_

Sesuatu berdiameter 45 cal atau 4,5 inci itu keluar dari lenganku sebelum terjatuh di atas meja. Darah semakin mengucur deras membuat kepalaku sedikit pening dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang.

"Y-yaa, kenapa darahnya keluar terus? K-kita harus menghentikannya." Ku dengar suara merdu itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menjernihkan pandanganku.

srakk

Aku sedikit terpaku saat Jaejoong merobek lengan piayamanya. "Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal ini. sungguh, aku hanya dapat menghitung angka-angka dollar serta pembukuan. Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam masalah ini, Aigoo…" keluhnya sembari mengikat dengan erat lenganku menggunakan robekan piyamanya.

Seet

Rasanya sedikit lebih baik saat kain itu sudah cukup menahan lukaku agar tidak semakin parah dengan keluarnya darah yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

Hah

Aku melihatnya menghela nafas, ia benar-benar sangat indah seperti seorang malaikat. Kulit lengannya yang tak terlindungi itu tertimpa sinar matahari, terlihat begitu sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Leher jenjangnya mendongak ke atas seolah menikmati pancaran hangat yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Aku harus pulang. Selamat tinggal dan terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku berjanji akan membalas budi baikmu." Ia melangkah meninggalkanku.

Tidak. Aku belum mengizinkannya untuk pergi dari sampingku. Laki-laki bernama kim Jaejoong itu adalah milikku sekarang. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Ucapanku menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadapku lagi.

"Bukankah dari awal kau ingin mati? Bahkan kau memintaku untuk membunuhmu secepatnya. Tapi kenapa kau merasa berhutang budi saat aku menyelamatkanmu?"

Ia tampak berfikir. "Karena kau mengatakan eommaku akan langsung meninggal saat melihat tubuh putranya yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Kau benar, orang yang paling tidak ingin kusakiti di dunia ini adalah eomma. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka sedikitpun, karena itulah aku ingin hidup."

Ia kembali memunggungiku. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Hey, siapa bilang aku melepaskannya? Tidak segampang itu. Jaejoongie…

"Pergilah! Tapi selamanya kau tidak akan mengetahui apapun Kim Jaejoong."

Puk

Kulihat ia menunduk melihat sesuatu yang baru saja kulemparkan hingga mengenai punggungnya.

Deg

Seringai terpatri di sudut bibirku. Saat kulihat mata doenya terbelalak. ia meraih pematik itu dan menatapnya bergantian denganku.

"Nuguya? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa memiliki pematik ini? Apa kau mencurinya?"

"Pergilah jika kau ingin Jaejoongie, tapi selamanya kau tidak akan pernah tau kenapa seorang Jung Yunho sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupanmu juga keluargamu…"

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**** tbc**

* * *

**Happy New Year**

**Meskipun telat, Selamat ber *SOMETHING* ria ^_^**

**thank you masih membaca FF ini ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO MATTER CRIME, LOVE, or POSSESSIVE**

**Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Storyline:** ©giaoneesan

**Genre:** Action Romance and Crime

**Rating:** PG-18+

**Length**: -

.

.

.

_**Masalalu adalah bayang-bayang bagi masa yang akan datang…**_

_**.**_

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh tampak menggenang di setiap sisi wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah serta kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Mimpi itu lagi…

Sudah lebih dari 20 tahun yang lalu kejadian itu masih saja membayanginya.

Arkhh

Pekikan beserta ringisan Yunho terdengar saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Ah, ia baru sadar kalau lengannya tertembak tadi siang. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Yunho langsung mengalihkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki pemilik mata musang itu tersenyum saat melihat malaikat miliknya tengah memejamkan mata di samping tempat tidurnya dengan posisi duduk. Sebelah tangannya menyangga kepalanya. Jaejoong memang selalu menawan apalagi saat memejamkan kedua matanya seperti sekarang.

Ia ingat tadi siang, pemuda cantik itu begitu terkejut saat melihat pemantik bersimbol milik keluarganya berada ditangan seorang penjahat sepertinya. Padahal ia hanya memancing malaikatnya itu agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Ternyata semuanya sesuai dengan rencananya. Jaejoong memilih mengikutinya lagi, bahkan pemuda cantik sekarang tinggal di rumahnya, di kediaman Jung.

"Jaejoongie. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan jatuh cinta padamu. Jatuh cinta pada saudara kandungku sendiri. Maafkan hyung." Bisik Yunho pelan saat kembali teringat mimpi serta kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak menerima seseorang yang bukan anakku, bukan darah dagingku. Sekarang kau pilih, keluar dari rumah ini bersama anak itu, atau biarkan anak itu yang keluar dan tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya. Tapi ingat satu hal, bayi yang ada dalam rahimmu akan kuambil saat ia sudah lahir nanti. Karena bayi itu adalah anakku, milikku."_

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menggeram menahan luapan emosi. Sementara sosok yeoja yang tampak sedang mengandung itu terisak. Dalam pelukan yeoja itu seorang anak kecil dengan tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada laki-laki paruh baya itu. Mata musangnya menatap benci. Anak laki-laki yang baru berumur 7 tahun itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, keping matanya begitu penuh dengan kebencian dan kemarahan.

"_Aku mohon jangan pisahkan Yunho dariku. Dia anakku juga, dia bahkan masih sangat kecil. Aku yakin Yunho juga ingin melihat adiknya saat lahir nanti. Mereka akan tumbuh bersama dan saling menyayangi."_

Cuih

"_Anak haram itu memang anakmu, tapi dia bukan anakku. Untuk apa aku merawat dan membesarkan anak orang lain. Anakku satu-satunya adalah bayi yang ada dalam rahimmu itu Min Na-ya. Tidak ada yang lain."_

Yeoja benama lengkap Hwang Min Na itu semakin terisak hingga mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak kecil yang dipanggilnya Yunho. _"Kalau tau kau sudah tidak suci lagi saat menikah denganku, aku tidak akan sudi menerimamu. Kau pikir aku pria yang bisa kau bodohi? Hah?"_

Puk

Lembaran kertas itu berhamburan di lantai rumah besar milik seorang Kim Jongin setelah sebelumnya menerpa wajah Min Na. Yeoja itu terkesiap saat melihat bahwa kertas-kertas yang baru saja melayang kewajahnya adalah sebuah hasil tes milik anaknya Yunho. Semua keterangan yang tertera dalam kertas itu telah menunjukan semuanya, semua kebenarannya. Bahwa Yunho bukanlah anak yang berdarah Kim.

"_Kau! Kau bukan putraku. Namamu tidak akan pernah menyandang marga Kim. Dasar anak haram, kau tidak pantas berada dalam keluarga terpandang ini. Kehadiranmu hanya akan membawa sial dalam kelurgaku. Pergi kau anak tidak tau diuntung. Aku tidak butuh anak yang bukan darah dagingku. Dan KAU Min Na-ya, jika kau ingin tinggal bersama anak itu? aku tidak melarangnya. Tapi kau harus serahkan bayi dalam rahimmu padaku, karena bayi itu adalah milikku."_

Yeoja yang tengah mengandung itu hanya bisa menangis, ia merasa bingung. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yunho yang seharusnya masih membutuhkan kasih sayangnya, tapi di sisi lain ia benar-benar tidak sanggup kalau harus menyerahkan buah hatinya pada suaminya.

Jika kelak ia tidak bisa bersama dengan bayi yang dikandungnya, maka selamanya bayi itu tidak akan pernah tau kalau ia adalah eommanya. Min Na menggadeng tangan putranya menjauh dari suaminya. Dibelainya surai milik anaknya. Ia berusaha menahan perutnya yang membuncit hanya untuk berlutut hingga tingginya sepadan dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"_Yunho-ya, ingatlah sayang. Eomma akan selalu menyayangimu. Ini adalah benda turun-temurun milik keluarga Hwang. Eomma memiliki sepasang benda ini. Jika satunya berada ditanganmu, maka pasangannya akan eomma berikan pada adikmu kelak. Bawalah pemantik ini saat kau menemui seseorang nanti." _Yeoja itu menyerahkan sebuah pemantik ke tangan putranya bersama selembar foto kecil.

"_Dia adalah abeojimu yang sesungguhnya. Namanya Jung SeungHo, temuilah dia dan tunjukan pemantik ini. Eomma menyayangimu Yunho. Jangan lupakan eomma juga calon adikmu ini. Ingatlah baik-baik, nama adikmu kelak adalah Kim Jaejoong, jika kalian bertemu nanti, eomma ingin kau menyayanginya dan menjaganya dengan baik. Dia adik kandungumu, adik satu ibumu Arrachi. Pergilah aegya…"_

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, anak kecil bermata musang itu berlari meninggalkan kediaman Kim. Tempat yang menjadi rumahnya hanya sampai umurnya 7 tahun. Tempat yang begitu di hafalnya di setiap seluk beluknya. Yunho meninggalkan eommanya yang jatuh pingsan setelah melepas kepergianya, meninggalkan ucapan-ucapan kasar serta makian yang mengatakannya adalah anak haram, anak yang membawa sial dan cacian lain yang diterimanya dari laki-laki yang selama ini ternyata adalah ayah tirinya.

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Yunho menatap sebuah pemantik yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Jaejoong. Keping musangnya tanpa sengaja menangkap handuk basah yang baru saja terjatuh dari keningnya saat terbangun tadi. Benarkah Jaejoong mengompresnya? Menemaninya dan merawatnya? Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk sekedar membelai wajah menawan malaikat yang terlelap itu.

"Jaejoongie… ingatlah sayang. Kau bukan lagi milik orang brengsek bernama Kim Jongin. Kau sudah bersama hyung sekarang. Orang itu telah memisahkan kita, dia tidak pantas menjadi abeojimu. Orang seperti dia lebih pantas berada di neraka. Tenanglah, hyung menyayangimu. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu." Usai berucap, Yunho lantas memberikan kecupan di bibir cherry pemuda yang masih terlelap itu.

Yunho benar-benar mengagumi maha karya Tuhan yang satu ini. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika adiknya sangat menawan dan begitu indah. Bahkan pemuda itu telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya. Entah Yunho sadar atau tidak bahwa perasaanya benar-benar merupakan sesuatu yang terlarang. Ia telah terobsesi untuk menjadikan malaikat itu sebagai miliknya, hanya miliknya.

"Jaejoongie, kau seorang namja. Aniya? Tapi kenapa kau begitu indah eum?" tanyannya bermonolog sembari membelai wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Lihatlah, seni ini. Kau memiliki kulit yang sangat putih dan halus bahkan jauh lebih indah dari pada kulit seorang yeoja sekalipun." Yunho membelai kulit Jaejoong yang terekspos karena lengan piyamanya yang beberapa saat lalu disobeknya untuk mengikat luka ditangan Yunho yang terkena tembak. Yunho lantas beralih meneliti sepasang doe eyes di hadapannya.

" Kau memiliki mata yang begitu indah."

Cup

Cup

Kedua kecupan itu mendarat dengan lembut pada sepasang mata terpejam milik Jaejoong.

"Hidung ini, begitu mancung dan terpahat sempurna." Katanya sembari menjalarkan jemarinya seolah mengikuti aliran yang terbentuk diatas hidung mancung Jaejoong.

"Dan yang paling membuatku sangat terpesona adalah bibirmu Jaejoongie. Sangat menawan, begitu menggairahkan dan membuatku ingin memilikinya, hanya milikku."

Eunghh..

Jaejoong merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengelus serta mengusap bibirnya. Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap, sampai akhirnya kedua big doe itu langsung terbelalak.

Srak

Buru-buru Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Diusapnya bibirnya berulang kali. Tatapannya mengarah tajam pada namja tampan dihadapannya yang justru mengerutkan kening heran.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya kemudian. Sehingga membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Mengaggumi ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang." Jawabnya asal.

Ck,

Jaejoong berdecak. Ia kembali duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Yunho setelah menjauhkannya beberapa senti dari tepi ranjang. Dilontarkannya tatapan menyelidik kearah laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkanannya itu. "Kau bukan orang sembarangan. Kau bukan seorang penjahat yang melakukan kejahatan hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah imbalan uang. Kau berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Bahkan orang tuamu adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea. Jung SeungHo, siapapun mengenal pria itu. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan dariku dan keluargaku? Apa kau menyimpan dendam pada kami? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau memiliki pemantik yang sama dengan yang kumiliki? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan keluarga Hwang?"

Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia berusaha meraih wajah Jaejoong sekedar ingin membelainya, namun pemuda berwajah cantik itu lagi-lagi menghindar. Ia jadi tidak sabar, bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong saat mengetahui kebenarannya. Apakah Jaejoong akan menolaknya atau menerimanya sebagai seorang kakak? Sebagai seorang hyung yang lahir dari rahim yang sama.

"Kau harus menurut padaku, baru akan ku katakan apapun yang kau ingin tau." Namja musang itu berucap sembari melontarkan seringainnya. Sementara Jaejoong mencibir, laki-laki itu tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah seriusnya. "Jika aku menurut padamu, apa aku bisa percaya kalau kau tidak akan membohongiku?" tanyanya lagi membuat seorang Jung Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau bisa membuktikanya sayang. Kemarilah, kita akan sedikit bernostalgia. Mengenang masalalu yang menyakitkan, dan sedikit menguak sebuah rahasia besar." Yunho menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Jaejoong agar berbaring disampingnya. Namun pemuda cantik itu sama sekali bergeming dari posisinya. Ia masih tampak bimbang.

"Kemarilah.." pinta Yunho lagi sambil kembali menepuk ranjang disampingnya. "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Kau akan menyesal jika hal itu sampai terjadi Jaejoongie."

Kriett

Bunyi ranjang yang berderit membuat Yunho tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengannya yang tidak terluka ke tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"L—epass…" Jaejoong yang merasa risih berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya.

"Shuutttt, tenanglah sayang. Tidak apa-apa. Seperti ini jauh lebih baik. Bukankah tubuhku sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk? Moment seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Bercerita sambil menghangatkan satu sama lain."

"Kau gila." Ucap Jaejoong yang disambut tawa Yunho.

"Arraseo. Apa boleh aku memulainya sekarang?" tanya Yunho sambil menciumi wangi rambut Jaejoong membuat pemuda cantik itu memalingkan wajah sedikit bergeser menjauh hanya untuk ditarik lebih dekat lagi oleh Yunho.

"Terserah, dan cepatlah."

.

.

.

Yunho menelan salivanya lalu berdehem pelan mencoba menjernihkan suaranya. Pandangannya melayang ke arah balkon kamarnya. Tangannya juga berpindah dari pinggang Jaejoong ke kepala namja cantik itu, lalu menyandarkannya ke dada bidangnya. Ia sudah tau kalau pemuda dalam dekapannya akan protes, karena itulah Yunho mendahului berucap dan mulai bercerita.

"Beberapa hari lalu, aku menemukan kejanggalan pada saham yang ku tanamkan di beberapa perusahaan. Kau tau bukan, kalau Kim Jongin yang mengelola semua aset yang berhubungan dengan pasar saham serta obligasi. Beberapa saham yang ku tanam tiba-tiba merosot, ada yang tiba-tiba hilang sehingga perusahaan milik Abeoji ku mengalami penurunan sampai banyak vendor yang memutus kerja secara sepihak." Yunho berhenti sejenak, ia lantas mengerling pemuda dalam dekapannya, mencoba melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Ah, sungguh imut. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan bibir ranumnya yang maju beberapa centi itu. Apa ini pose sedang berfikirnya? Benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan.

Merasa tidak ada lagi suara Yunho yang terdengar, Jaejoong memutuskan mendongak untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan namja pemilik mata musang itu.

"Yaa, apa tidak ada kelanjutanya? Hanya itu? Oh… aku mengerti sekarang. Kau menuduh appa ku yang melakukan semua kelicikan itu bukan? Lalu kau mencari barang bukti di rumahku, kau mencurinya dan…"

"Dan mencurimu juga."

Seet

Yunho tersenyum, begitu tau ia telah gagal melayangkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir ranum namja yang kenyataanya adalah dongsaengnya sendiri itu. Karena Jaejoong sudah mengantisipasinya dengan menjaukan kepalanya. "Jangan coba-coba Jung. Temanmu yang berwajah playboy itu sudah menceritakan setiap gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang akan kau lakukan tiba-tiba."

Hahaha

Tawa renyah terlontar dari bibir hati Yunho. "Benarkah? Aku akan memberi Yoochun pelajaran." Namun wajah serius kembali terpancar saat Yunho menekan kepala Jaejoong untuk lebih terbenam di dadanya.

"Kau benar, aku mencari barang bukti itu di rumah Kim jongin. Semua dugaanku benar. Orang itu memanipulasi semua data saham yang masuk kedalam pengelolaan perusahaanya. Karena itulah ia mengalami kerugian jutaan dollar saat aku berhasil membocorkan semua data itu." Yunho menelan salivanya sejenak.

Hah

Laki-laki itu mengerling pemuda dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong mendesah berat setelah mendengar penjelasan Yunho. "Aku tidak mau berkomentar tentang hal itu. Tapi, aku pasti akan lebih baik dari Appa saat menggantikan posisinya nanti."

Jemari lentik Jaejoong masih setia menggenggam pemantik milik Yunho. Ia terkesiap saat baru mengingat benda itu. Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya hingga menghadap Yunho lalu menatap namja itu dalam diam.

"Kau belum menceritakan tentang benda ini padaku. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya? Apa kau juga mencurinya kemarin?" tanyanya dengan wajah menuntut.

"Benda itu sudah menemaniku hampir 20 tahun ini. Kau tidak menyangkanya bukan?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Mwo? B-bagimana bisa? Nuguya? Siapa kau?"

Seet

Bruk

Jaejoong tidak sempat menghindar saat Yunho menarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke atas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Yunho langsung menindihnya, mencengkramkan tangannya yang tidak terluka pada sebelah tangan Jaejoong lalu menyatukan tubuh mereka hingga tak berjarak sedikitpun. Membuat Jaejoong tidak berkutik karena menahan berat tubuh Yunho yang sedikit menyesakkan nafasnya.

Ia hanya mampu menutup mata rapat-rapat. Saat merasakan nafas pemuda yang menindihnya berhembus dan terasa panas di permukaan wajahnya. Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, lalu mengamati wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama. Ia membelai kulit wajah itu dengan pelahan, mengusap bibir ranum yang begitu membuatnya terpesona.

"Kau begitu indah Jaejoongie. Adikku yang sangat cantik dan menawan."

Deg

Jaejoong langsung membuka kedua doe eyesnya. Ia menatap sepasang mata musang yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Terkejut, lebih dari itu. ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bibirnya terasa kelu, bahkan untuk menanyakan apa maksud dari pengakuan itupun, Jaejoong tak sanggup mengucapkannya.

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** tbc**

* * *

Adakah yang menyadari kesalahan gia di chapter kemarin? Gomen, yang benar itu adalah –pemantik , bukan -pematik ( sejenis alat yang bisa mengeluarkan api )

Thank You buat beta readerku ZulaZhoe & Cho Hana. Kalian yang berhasil membaca chapter ini lebih awal.

TB: ada yang pernah nonton film Thailand *Crazy Little Thing Called Love* itu film bagus bggd. I like it. Gia juga mau recommend satu film lagi, Film Korea yang diperanin Jang Hyuk n So Ae *FLU* itu keren.

-And buat mami My beauty jeje, makasih mam. Akhirnya gia bisa ketemu mami hug and foto bareng.

-Terimaksih juga buat yang masih membaca FF ini, reviw, fav, n follow.

-3kjj FB gia sama kaya akun ini *GIA TERESA SIRAYUKI* mian telat memberi tau. Lets our friend ^^

-untuk FF HTM & Mafia Idol, Breaktrought gia lanjutkan setelah FF ini end. Kebanyakan hutang tidak baik ^_^ hehehe..

-kak Anna –Kim anna shinotsuke, eh? Gia juga sering xo kalau ada ff ga masuk notif, gia nggak tau kenapa. Makanya kadang malah g baca tp udah end itu ff, karena g tau updatenya.

See You ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**NO MATTER CRIME, LOVE, or POSSESSIVE**

**Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Storyline:** ©giaoneesan

**Genre:** Action Romance and Crime

**Rating:** PG-18+

**Length**: -

.

.

.

_**Semakin terlarang suatu hal**_

_**Semakin orang-orang akan menginginkannya…**_

Jaejoong mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah pancuran air shower yang telah membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Mata doenya terpejam, serta pikirannya yang melang-lang jauh kemana-mana. Ia bingung, bagaimana takdir bisa mempermainkan dirinya seperti ini.

Beberapa waktu lalu, dengan telinganya sendiri. Ia mendengar sangat jelas detail cerita masa lalu tentang keluarganya dari namja yang telah mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu. Tapi kenapa kedua bumonimnya tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya. Bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak, seorang saudara yang lahir dari rahim yang sama. Laki-laki yang beberapa hari lalu telah mencurinya, membawanya kabur dan…

Hah

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Mengingat kembali bagaimana laki-laki bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu telah menyentuhnya. Laki-laki yang mengaku hyungnya itu bahkan telah mengungkapkan perasaanya.

'_Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie. Sangat mencintaimu'_

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari sosok tubuh yang sedari tadi bersandar di bibir pintu kamar mandi yang tidak dikuncinya sambil mengamati setiap pergerakannya. Mengamati tubuh telanjangnya, mengamati setiap jengkal kulitnya yang tersiram air.

Mata musang itu tak sedikitpun berkedip. Yunho menggosok dagunya dengan jemari telunjuknya, sementara lengan satunya terlipat rapi melingkar di depan dadanya. Ia lantas menyunggingkan senyum saat sosok dibawah guyuran shower itu mengibaskan rambutnya hingga percikan air mengenai wajah tampannya.

_Yeah_

Seni Tuhan yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar lebih dari kata sempurna. Mahakarya yang luar biasa indah terpampang memanjakan kedua obsidian musangnya. Dengan langkah ringan, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih sibuk menikmati setiap tetesan air yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Grep

Jaejoong tersentak begitu merasakan seseorang merengkuh pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa ceruk lehernya. Pemuda itu meraih tangan yang melingkari perutnya lalu berusaha melepaskannya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti begitu suara bass Yunho menyapa gendang telinganya seperti lonceng yang memecah kesunyian di dalam sebuah ruangan gereja yang hening, mengalahkan suara air yang bergemericik.

"Tubuhmu begitu hangat. Membuatku teringat pada eomma. Sebentar saja. Aku mohon biarkan aku menikmati kehangatan ini."

Puk

Jaejoong berhenti melakukan penolakan. Sepasang tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang tanpa terbalut apapun. Ia teringat apa yang dikatakan Yunho padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Bagaimana namja itu dipisahkan dari eommaanya, bagaimana Yunho merasakan kepedihan tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Terlebih setelah ia mengetahui alasan dari semua itu.

Namja cantik itu memejamkan kedua doe eyesnya membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai hyungnya. Keduanya sama-sama basah di bawah pancuran air shower yang masih terus mengalir.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari ketika tubuhnya sudah berbalik hingga bertatapan wajah dengan Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan jemari laki-laki itu kini merengkuh kedua pipinya, menangkupnya sampai akhirnya berakhir dengan sentuhan lembut yang menyapu kulit bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi Yunho menciumnya. Menikmati bibirnya. Apakah hal ini benar? Bukankah mereka berdua adalah saudara? Tapi kenapa Yunho memperlakukannya seperti ini? menyentuhnya seperti ini? mengapa Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya? Tidakkah itu sebuah kesalahan?

Menyadari tidak ada penolakan dari sosok dalam rengkuhannya, Yunho tersenyum setelah memutus ciuman lembutnya. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya itu. Sangat luar biasa cantik, air yang turun dari shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho meraih kedua lengan Jaejoong, mencengkramnya erat. Ia kembali menyentuh bibir Jaejoong, melumatnya dengan lebih intens dan sedikit kasar. Membuat Jaejoong terhuyung. Namun sedikitpun pemuda cantik itu tidak membalas. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menikmati apa yang diinginkannya. Mencari kehangatan dalam ciuman tak berbalas itu, mencari apa yang telah hilang dari hidupnya selama 20 tahun ini. Namun apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan ternyata salah besar.

Yunho menghentikan lumatanya. "Kenapa tidak membalasnya? Apa kau tidak ingin bermain denganku? Dengan hyungmu?" tanyannya.

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap aneh ke arah Yunho, tatapan yang seperti menilai, menimang, dan mencari sesuatu.

"Benarkah kau adalah hyungku? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Kau bisa saja membohongiku, menipuku, memanfaatkanku. Kau…."

Arghh!

Sesuatu itu terjadi begitu cepat. Jaejoong tidak menduga Yunho mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya ambruk di atas bathub, kedua kakinya menggantung di luar. Sementara kepalanya terbentur cukup keras di atas sandaran bathub. Jaejoong meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin memar terantuk sandaran bathub. Dengan gerakan cepat, Yunho sudah memindah pancuran shower hingga mengguyur area di dalam bathub menyiram tubuh polos Jaejoong yang terduduk.

Yunho lantas berjongkok di hadapan tubuh Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya menyeringai saat kedua mata musangnya menatap satu-satunya pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Tubuh bawah Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat sempurna tanpa penghalang apapun.

Menyadari apa yang ditatap oleh namja di hahadapannya, Jaejoong segera menarik kedua kakinya yang masih menjuntai di pinggiran bathub agar masuk seluruhnya bersama tubuhnya. Namun pergerakannya kalah cepat dengan tangan Yunho yang sudah meraih kedua kaki Jaejoong untuk tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Kau gila! Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?" bentaknya dengan cukup keras sambil berusaha meronta. Namun suara merdu itu tidak bisa membohongi Yunho ketika terselip sedikit getaran di dalamnya. Sebuah getaran yang menandakan pemiliknya tengah ketakutan.

Shuttt…

"Aku sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Jadi diamlah sebentar."

"Lepaskan! Kau memang bukan hyungku. Seorang kakak tidak akan pernah menyakiti dan melukai adiknya sendiri. Dasar pembohong! Laki-laki gila." Pekik Jaeoong berusaha menarik kakinya yang masih dicengkram Yunho dengan erat.

Jaejoong terbelalak begitu Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya pada pangkal tubuh bawahnya. Jaejoong tau betul apa yang dituju namja itu. Tidak! Ini gila. Ia tidak mau melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada dirinya. Jaejoong lebih memilih menutup kedua matanya, ia tak sanggup jika harus menyaksikan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho terhadapnya nanti. Ia menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk mengikuti namja itu. Ia terlalu bodoh dengan rasa ingin taunya. Rasa ingin tau yang justru menyeretnya ke lubang kehancuran seperti sekarang ini.

_God…_

Cup

Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia bisa merasakan benda kenyal itu. Bergerak, dan menempel dengan lembut. Tapi ia merasakan itu pada bibir ranumnya. Perlahan, Jaejoong membuka kedua doe eyesnya. Ia mengerjab saat mendapati Yunho tengah menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Jadi Yunho tidak melakukan apa-apa pada tubuh bawahnya? Sedikit menghela nafas, Jaejoong menelan salivanya.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama bermain air Jaejoongie. Kau bisa sakit nanti. Cepat keringkan tubuhmu, setelah itu kita pulang kerumah eomma." Ucap Yunho setelah melepas kecupannya. Ia mengacak rambut basah Jaejoong lalu mencium keningnya sebelum beranjak.

Ahh

"Aku jadi basah juga. Tak apakan aku mandi sekalian disini?" tanyanya tidak mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang terbelalak saat melihat Yunho mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Jaejoong menelan ludahnya melihat bagaimana bentuk tubuh Yunho atau laki-laki yang mengaku hyungnya itu tanpa sehelai benangpun sama halnya dirinya.

"Kenapa? Ingin bermain di bawah pancuran shower bersamaku?" goda Yunho sambil mengerling ke arah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kontak matanya agar tidak melihat benda yang menggantung diantara kedua paha milik Yunho. Entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi panas tiba-tiba. Ia menggeleng berat sambil menutup kedua keping matanya begitu menyadari pikiran konyolnya.

'kau memilikii benda yang sama dengan punyanya. Jadi jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh Kim Jaejoong' perintahnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap bangunan megah itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini adalah rumahnya. Tempat tinggalnya yang membuatnya memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Tidak ingin pulang? Atau kau mau kuantar sampai depan kamarmu? Dilantai dua sayap kiri pintu nomor dua dengan jendela yang langsung menghadap pohon besar. Sudut yang sangat strategis untuk kabur dari rumah besar seperti istana yang lebih mirip dengan neraka ini." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho. Laki-laki itu mengetahui dengan benar seluk beluk kediaman Kim. Benarkah ia adalah hyungnya? Benarkah Jung Yunho tidak membohonginya?

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Bolehkah aku membawa benda ini?" tanyanya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah pemantik milik Yunho yang selalu dibawanya sejak benda itu terlempar mengenai punggungnya. Yunho menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia meraih surai hitam adiknya dan membelainya dengan penuh sayang. "Aku akan menunggumu mengembalikannya padaku suatu saat nanti." Balas Yunho dengan senyum terpahat di wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong sudah membuka pintu mobil Yunho lalu beranjak keluar, ketika tangan namja musang itu menahannya membuatnya kembali berbalik menghadap ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku juga ingin melihat eomma. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk bersama-sama?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yunho. Namja cantik itu masih berkemelut dengan pikirannya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dipastikannya, ingin ditanyakannya, serta di ketahuinya dari sosok yeoja yang menjadi eommanya.

Yunho meraih pundak Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman keluarga Kim. Beberapa orang penjaga atau bodyguard yang berdiri di sepanjang sudut rumah megah itu terlihat terkejut. Ada yang terpana serta tersenyum. Mereka sudah tau pasti bahwa majikan mereka telah kembali pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Hal itulah yang membuat semua orang merasa lega.

Yunho menyeringai. Ia aman berjalan disamping Jaejoong, tidak perlu bertingkah layaknya kucing pencuri yang harus mengendap-endap seperti saat malam dimana ia mencuri di rumah megah ini. Tidak perlu menghindari mata-mata pengintai seperti kamera cctv serta penjaga-penjaga yang dibayar pria tua bernama kim Jongin itu.

"Eomma… Appa!"

Degh

Kedua orang namja dan yeoja yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang menyerukan panggilan mereka.

Yeoja cantik itu terlihat syok sambil bangkit berdiri. Menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan sosok namja paruh baya yang terkesiap.

"J-Joongie~ah… benarkah itu kau? Putraku Kim Jaejoong?" seru yeoja itu lalu berjalan mendekat kearah namja cantik yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan namja lain yang memiliki keping musang dengan sorotan tajam. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Eomma. Ini Joongie. Aku sudah pulang…"

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Hwang Min Na, wanita yang menjadi ibu kandung Jaejoong itu langsung menghambur memeluk putra kesayangannya, membuat Yunho mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia membiarkan ibu dan anak itu melepas rindu, namun sedikitpun obsidian musangnya tidak pernah lepas dari keduanya. Sampai sebuah senyum sinis lolos dari bibir hatinya.

Pandangan Yunho beralih pada laki-laki paruh baya yang dikenalnya sebagai ayah tirinya. Kim Jongin, pria itu tidak berubah. Tetap dengan senyum angkuhnya meskipun sekarang Yunho tanpa sengaja melihat jejak liquit bening yang menggenang dalam mata pria itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jae? Gwaenchana? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa penjahat itu melukaimu? Katakan pada Appa. Seperti apa penjahat-penjahat itu? kau masih mengingat wajah mereka? Ciri-ciri mereka? Kau tenang saja, Appa akan menangkap mereka semua dan membunuh mereka jika perlu."

Kim Jongin meraih tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya usai istrinya melepaskannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Appa dan eomma tidak perlu khawatir." Lirih Jaejoong. Ia lantas menoleh ke arah Yunho yang terlihat sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu. Lebih tepatnya menghitung jumlah kamera tersembunyi yang terpelencar disana. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Joongie-ya. Nuguya?" tanya Min Na.

Yunho langsung tersadar. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya hingga menatap yeoja dihadapannya. Senyum simpul dilontarkannya pada ibu Jaejoong yang juga ibunya itu.

"Annyeonghaseo. Jung Yunho imnida. Putra pemilik perusahaan bidang firma hukum Jung SeungHo." Ungkap Yunho dengan fasih.

Degh

Min Na menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Wajahnya memancarkan keterkejutan luar biasa. Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan dan mundur sedikit menjauh. Sama halnya dengan Kim Jongin. Pria itu terbelalak. kedua matanya memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menelan ludah yang terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Namja yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah putra tirinya? Anak laki-laki yang dulu telah diusirnya dan dibuangnya begitu saja. Jongin sedikit takjub saat memperhatikan Yunho lebih dalam. Anak tirinya itu telah tumbuh dengan baik dan begitu sempurna. Penampilan casual dengan jas semi formal itu menambah kesan betapa mengaggumkannya seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong memperhatikan ekspresi wajah kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengernyit saat menangkap apa yang dilihatnya. Wajah syok? Tidak percaya? Terkejut? Kagum? Entahlah Jaejoong menggigit bibir plumnya. Ia tidak tau harus memulai dari mana untuk semua pertanyaan yang masih mengendap dalam otaknya.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan doe eyesnya dari wajah Appa dan Eommanya.

Cukup lama Min Na dan Jongin terdiam, membuat Jaejoong harus mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Appa, Eomma. Apa kalian sudah kenal dengan Yunho?"

Min Na dan Jongin saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum kembali melihat Yunho lalu beralih pada Jaejoong.

"Anya. Kami tidak mengenalnya." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

gyutt

Yunho tersenyum miris. Bahkan kedua orang itu sekarang sudah melupakannya?

Bodoh!

Dengusan kecil dilontarkan Yunho tanpa diketahui siapapun. Namja itu berjalan kesamping Jaejoong dan merangkul pundak yang lebih pendek darinya itu membuat kedua orang paruh baya di hadapannya terkesiap.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padaku karena sudah membawa pulang kembali putra kalian dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun." Tutur Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, nde. Gamsahamnibda Yunho ssi. Kami benar-benar berhutang budi padamu." Jawab Jongin dengan sedikit gusar serta kikuk. Sementara Min Na mengangguk menyetujui ucapan suaminya.

"Berati kapan-kapan aku bisa menagih imbalannya. Geure?"

Lagi-lagi kedua suami istri Kim itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan namja pemilik mata musang yang tampak puas.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Kau bisa pulang sekarang Yunho ssi." Kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho langsung menatap namja cantik itu sembari mengerutkan kening.

"Hmm… aku mengerti. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi abeoji, eommoni. Sampai jumpa Jaejoongie. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi."

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho lalu berbalik menghadapi kedua orang tuanya. "Eomma, Appa. Kalian tidak ingin memberitauku sesuatu? Sesuatu seperti rahasia keluarga mungkin?" tanyanya dengan wajah ingin tau. Lagi-lagi kedua orang tuanya saling berpandangan sebelum menggeleng.

Laki-laki cantik itu mendesah kecewa. Ia semakin menggenggam benda yang sedari tadi bersemayam dalam genggamannya. Pemantik milik Yunho yang dimintanya beberapa saat lalu. "Eopseyo? Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar dan beristirahat saja. Seoul benar-benar membuatku lelah." Ucapnya kemudian pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Namun baru saja Jaejoong menginjak satu anak tangga. Ia berhenti dan menoleh mendengar Jongin, Appanya yang tiba-tiba berseru. "Joongie. Appa harap kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong berbalik kembali menghadapi kedua orang tuanya lebih tepatnya Appanya. Pria itu tampak menguarkan wajah seriusnya pada Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Bukankah Appa bekerja sama dengan Jung SeungHo? _SSPoll-tic Emegrial_ . Perusahaan itu menanamkan sejumlah saham besar untuk dikelola perusahaan milik Appa bukan?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan sedikit menuntut serta nada seolah memojokkan Appanya.

Jongin tercekat mendengarnya.

"Joongie, sejak kapan kau membantah ucapan Appamu? Eomma tidak suka kau bersikap seperti itu. Apa pelajaran yang kau dapat dari Canada belum cukup?" sentak Min Na dengan memberi sebuah tatapan tajam pada putranya itu.

"Mianhe…"

"Masuklah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah." Perintah Min Na pada putranya. Jaejoong mengangguk, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, namja berparas menawan itu kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kamarnya.

Lelaki cantik itupun menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap satu-satunya fotonya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan keluarganya? Kenapa kedua orang tuanya seolah mencoba merahasiakan sesuatu darinya?

.

.

.

Rahasia itu tidak akan pernah tersimpan dengan rapat untuk selamanya. Sepandai-pandainya orang menutupinya, pasti celah sekecil apapun akan menembus dan mengoyak tirai yang berusaha menutupi kenyataan itu.

Kim Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam benda berwarna emas berbentuk sebuah pemantik. Namja cantik itu mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Namun ia kembali menarik tangannya ketika kedua doe eyesnya tanpa sengaja melirik jam dinding yang terpajang tak jauh dari kamar orang tuanya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Mungkin mereka sudah terlelap. Pikir Jaejoong, lalu berbalik bersiap kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"_Bodoh!"_

Degh

Lelaki bersurai gelap itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat pendegarannya tersapa oleh sebuah suara.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berdiam di depan pintu kamar. Ia tidak mengetuk ataupun memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin sedikit saja mendengarkan apa yang tengah di bicarakan keduanya sampai hampir tengah malam seperti ini. Bahkan ia yakin kalau Kim Jongin, pria yang menjadi ayah kandungnya itu baru saja berucap kasar? Jaejoong baru pertama kali ini mendengar pria itu mengumpat.

"_Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku memilih menikah denganmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat pengorbanaku itu Oppa?"_

Jaejoong meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. Apa ini? apa kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar? Kenapa? Pengorbanan? Pengorbanan apa yang telah dilakukan ibunya?

"_Aish! Kalau kau benar-benar wanita baik-baik. Kau tidak akan pernah memilik anak dari pria lain. Kau tau, mungkin saja anak gilamu itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu sekarang. Bisa saja anak itu meracuni pikiran putraku. Kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku Min Na-ya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau memiliki seorang anak bernama Jung Yunho itu?"_

Jedlerrrrrr….

'**Kau begitu indah Jaejoongie. Adikku yang sangat cantik dan menawan.'**

Seperti air es yang tiba-tiba dihantamkan di sekujur tubuh Jaejoong, ia menggigit kasar bibir bawahnya. Kata-kata Yunho terkilas begitu saja dalam ingatannya. Jadi semua yang dikatakan namja itu benar? Ia adalah adiknya, mereka saudara, bahkan lahir dari rahim yang sama. Cukup sudah, ternyata kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih membohonginya dari pada berkata jujur.

Apa sulitnya jika menceritakan semua kebenaran itu padanya? Kenapa mereka justru memilih bungkam? Tidakkah ikatan keluarga itu sudah cukup untuk berbagi cerita dan semua masalah yang ada?

Jaejoong kembali mendengarkan suara pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi mata dari kamera cctv yang sedari tadi menatap kearahnya. Ia tidak peduli saat nanti ayahnya akan mengetahui bahwa ia telah menguping. Mendengarkan apa yang terjadi secara diam-diam di balik pintu kamar.

"_WAE? Apa cinta yang kuberikan padamu kurang selama kita menjalin hubungan kekasih? Kenapa kau berselingkuh di belakangku? WAE? WAE?"_

Jaejoong bisa mendengar kalau ibunya terisak sekarang.

"_Dia memberikan syarat padaku."_

"_Apa maksudmu? syarat apa yang kau maksud itu? kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang Min Na-ya?"_

"_Jung SeungHo. Dia bersedia memutuskan perjodohan itu asalkan aku mau memberikan seorang putra untuknya. Karena itulah, aku memiliki Yunho. Dia ada karena kesalahan kita. Bukan hanya kesalahanku, tapi juga kau Oppa. Kau mengatakan tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, kau akan mati bila melihatku bersama orang lain. Karena itulah aku melakukannya. Aku memberikan putra untuk Jung SeungHo agar ia melepaskanku untuk bisa menikah denganmu. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang kucintai di dunia ini."_

"_Min Na-ya…"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku melakukan apapun agar kita bisa bersama."_

"_Mianhe… aku- aku benar-benar menyesal chagya. Maafkan aku."_

.

.

.

'**Dasar orang-orang egois. Kalian benar-benar membuatku kecewa Appa, Eomma. Kalian menyakiti seseorang yang tidak bersalah. Yunho hyung…. Mianhe_'**

Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia menggenggam dengan erat pemantik ditangannya. Pemantik milik Yunho yang dimintanya dari laki-laki itu.

'**Aku akan menebus semuanya. Menebus semua kesalahan dan kesakitan yang telah kau alami hyung. Kau menderita karena aku. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau pasti sekarang sudah bahagia dengan keluarga lengkap di sampingmu. Karena ada aku, kau diusir Appa. Karena ada aku, eomma melepaskanmu. Karena ada aku, kau tidak mendapatkan keluarga yang lengkap.'**

Ikatan hati yang terjalin antara sepasang saudara itu benar-benar kuat. Meskipun jarak pernah menjadi pemisah, tetapi ikatan itu lebih kuat dari yang pernah kita duga.

Jaejoong meraih laci meja nackhas disamping ranjangnya. Diambilnya sebuah benda yang menjadi pasangan pemantik yang ada dalam genggamannya. Sepasang haselnya menatap kedua benda dalam telapak tangannya itu**. 'Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu hyung. Mengembalikan semuanya yang seharusnya menjadi hakmu. Tunggu aku_"**

Setelah itu, Jaejoong pergi. Ia talah memutuskan kehendaknya. Lelaki berwajah cantik itu hanya mempunyai satu keinginan sekarang. Bertemu dengan kakaknya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan rumah megah yang seperti istana itu tetapi juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan neraka. Rumah yang dipenuhi orang-orang pembohong serta egois.

Jaejoong bahkan belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. Benar kata pepatah, selesaikan apa yang kamu dengarkan sebelum semuanya menjadi kesalahpahaman.

Jongin memeluk istrinya dengan penuh cinta. Pria itu merasa sangat bersalah. Ia membelai surai istrinya dengan lembut.

"Min Na-ya. Tenanglah, besok kita beritaukan semuanya pada Joongie kebenarannya. Bahwa dia memiliki seorang kakak. Seorang hyung bernama Yunho, namja yang sudah menyelamatkannya dan membawa Joongie kita pulang dengan selamat ke rumah."

Min Na mengangguk menyetujui usul suaminya. Ia tidak sabar menyaksikan keluarganya berkumpul kembali. Kedua putranya akan kembali dalam pelukannya. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau tau Min Na-ya, aku tidak percaya apa kata orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa pernikahan antar saudara itu akan melahirkan keturunan cacat. Buktinya Joongie kita sangat indah. Dia adalah malaikat yang paling sempurna yang diberikan Tuhan kepada kita."

"Jongin oppa…." Min Na mengusap air matanya saat suaminya menangkup kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah ingin apa yang terjadi pada kita juga akan terjadi pada anak-anak kita nanti. Termasuk Yunho dan Joongie. Kita harus bersyukur karena mereka sama-sama namja dan tidak mungkin akan saling mencintai satu sama lain."

Lagi-lagi Min Na mengangguk.

"Kau benar Oppa, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Joongie dulu lahir sebagai perempuan. Takdir itu pasti akan kembali terjadi. Seperti kita."

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal menikah denganmu Min Na-ya. Adikku yang cantik dan menawan."

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa takdir benar-benar akan terulang. Mereka tidak pernah tau bahwa Yunho telah jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri, pada kim Jaejoong. Sama seperti Kim Jongin yang menikahi adiknya sendiri hingga rela mengubah namanya agar orang-orang tidak mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mengubah namanya dari Hwang Jongin menjadi Kim Jongin hanya untuk mengelabuhi orang-orang. Agar ia bisa bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Bahkan membuat Min Na memutuskan perjodohannya dengan Jung SeugHo sekalipun.

Hanya Kim Jongin dan Hwang Min Na yang mengetahui identitas mereka. Hingga benar-benar telah menyentuh sebuah dosa besar yang tak terelakkan.

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Tok

Tok

"Masuk." Perintah suara bass itu.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruangan kerja milik Yunho berderit membuka. Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"Ada apa Yoochun-ah?" tanya Yunho begitu melihat sahabatnya sekaligus patner kerjanya dalam segala hal itu menampakkan wajah cassanovanya di hadapan Yunho.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu hyung."

"Siapa? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Kalau tidak penting bilang saja padanya aku sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu." Balas Yunho. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan kertas. Hingga sebuah nama membuatnya terkesiap.

"Kim Jaejoong ingin bertemu denganmu hyung. Dia menunggumu di bawah. Keadaanya sangat ka…. ca…uu"

Seet

Blamm

Yoochun menggeleng begitu pintu di belakangnya tertutup dengan bunyi berdentum keras. Bahkan kata-katanya belum terselesaikan. Ah, ia tau penyebabnya. Yunho memang tidak akan pernah berdiam diri jika itu menyangkut Kim Jaejoong. Hal itu sudah pasti.

Mata musang Yunho tak mengerjap saat melihat tubuh menggigil seseorang di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu tidak memakai alas kaki. Seluruh tubuh serta pakaiannya basah.

"Jaejoongie!"

Tubuh itu berbalik menghadap ke arah namja musang yang memanggil namanya. Tatapan nanar terlontar dari sepasang hasel Jaejoong. Digigitnya bibir cherrynya hingga tampak semakin pucat.

"Hyung…."

Grep

Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong memeluknya. Terlebih saat tau apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong untuknya. 'Hyung?' jadi Jaejoong sudah mengetahui semuanya? Ia bisa merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya itu bergetar. Entah karena kedinginan atau sesuatu yang lain? Tanpa menunggu lama, dibalasnya pelukan namja cantik itu . mengelus punggungnya yang basah, berharap hal itu dapat memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh namja yang merupakan adiknya itu.

"Kajja, gantilah bajumu terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa sakit. Setelah itu baru kita bercerita."

Namja cantik itu mengangguk menuruti ucapan kakaknya. Ia berjalan disamping Yunho menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yunho di lantai dua dengan kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman di tubuh namja musang itu.

"Sekarang bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu eum?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Namja cantik itu masih terdiam. Jaejoong tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Apa ia harus minta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Yunho? Atau bagaimana? Perasaan bingung menderanya sampai sepasang big doe itu tidak sengaja menatap sesuatu yang ada di pergelangan tangan Yunho.

Diraihnya lengan Yunho dengan tatapan terkejut, terkesiap, syok serta tidak percaya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tanganmu begini hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya berganti menatap manik musang itu dalam-dalam menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Tangan Yunho terlihat seperti terkena beberapa sayatan dengan benda tajam hingga membentuk sebuah ukiran di atas kulit itu. Jaejoong sangat tau kata apa yang terukir di atas sana. Tidak lain adalah namanya sendiri. Kim Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum. Ia membelai wajah Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang lain yang tidak di pegang Jaejoong. Mengelus wajah itu dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa aku mengukir namamu di tanganku?"

….

"Untuk keberuntunganku. Kim Jaejoong sudah menyatu dalam darah Jung Yunho. Selamanya akan terpatri. Karena goresan itu akan abadi."

Lagi, Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho begitu erat. Mencurahkan berbagai perasaan yang berkumpul menjadi satu dalam pikirannya.

"Mianhe Hyung. Kau adalah hyungku. Eomma dan Appa membohongiku, mereka egois, mereka membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku hyung. Semuanya salahku, semua karena kehadiranku. Seandainya aku tidak lahi_"

Cuup

Shuttt

Yunho menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong dengan kecupan ringan pada bibir ranum itu. "Dengarkan aku Jaejoongie. Kau-sama sekali-tidak-bersalah. Kita tidak salah. Mereka yang seharusnya disalahkan. Abeojiku Jung SeungHo, Kim Jongin dan Eomma. Semua salah mereka. Kita hanya bertemu dan bersama selamanya. Kau mengerti?" jelas Yunho lalu mengecup pucuk hidung Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu merunduk karena geli sekaligus malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mulai sekarang hanya ada Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Arrachi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi dan keduanya kembali berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat semakin menawan." Tutur Yunho sambil merengkuh pinggang ramping adiknya yang masih menatap pantulan tubuh mereka di dalam cermin. Jaejoong lantas tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Yunho yang melingkar manis di perutnya.

"Hyung suka?"

"Rambut pirang yang sempurna. Sangat serasi dengan warna kulitmu sayang."

Jaejoong terkekeh geli saat Yunho melayangkan kecupan beruntun di area lehernya. "Tapi lebih bagus lagi saat aku melihatnya tanpa penghalang sedikitpun. Bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan suara yang mendesah dalam lubang telinga Jaejoong.

"No problem. Kalau begitu lepas saja semuanya." Yunho menyeringai mendengar persetujuan yang terlontar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Dengan cekatan dan sekali sentakan T-shirt itu robek dan lenyap dari tubuh Jaejoong menampakkan kulit tubuhnya yang begitu indah. Menyusul kemudian pakaian lainnya yang sudah tertanggal dari tubuh mulus itu. tanpa basa-basi, Yunho menyerang bibir Jaejoong dengan ciuman lembutnya, menuntun tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu hingga terbaring di atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir diantara keduanya.

Yunho tersenyum di tengah-tengah ciumannya, ia tau Jaejoong mengubah warna rambutnya demi dirinya. Lelaki cantik ini hanya ingin memulai semuanya dengan hal baru, apalagi setelah melihat namanya yang terukir di tangan Yunho sebagai bukti Yunho sangat mencintainya. Biarlah seperti ini adanya. Hanya ada Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.

Yunho masih sibuk menorehkan kismark di leher Jaejoong. Sampai suara adiknya itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan eomma? Apa dia merindukanku?"

"Hmm…"

"Apa mereka masih mencariku? Ku lihat tidak ada berita yang menayangkan tentang penculikanku lagi di televisi. Tapi aku merindukan eomma sekarang. Bolehkah aku mengirim surat untuk Appa dan eomma? Paling tidak mereka tau aku bersama dengan hyungku sekarang."

Yunho tersenyum ia meninggikan tubuhnya hingga duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Ambillah kertas. Kita tulis bersama surat untuk Appa dan eomma."

"Jinjja? Gomawo hyung. Saranghae."

Cup

Jaejoong membuka selimut kemudian bangkit dari ranjang setelah mengecup kilat bibir hati milik Yunho. Sementara namja musang itu tersenyum menatap tubuh telanjang Jaejoong yang berjalan kesana kemari mencari secarik kertas dan bolpoin.

"Di dalam saku jacketku ada. Ambil saja Joongie." Ucapnya disambut anggukan Jaejoong. Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam selimut di samping Yunho. Ia sudah bersiap akan menulis saat tangan Yunho menghentikannya.

"Kita tulis bersama"

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim bagaikan sebuah tempat pemakaman. Begitu lenggang dan sepi. Satu-satunya putra Kim Jongin dan Hwang Min Na telah menghilang salama seminggu lebih. Tidak ada kabar ataupun berita. Jongin sudah mengerahkan semua usahanya untuk menemukan Jaejoong, tetapi sia-sia. Tidak ada yang bisa menembus apa yang dibangun Jung Yunho untuk menyembunyikan apapun yang ia inginkan termasuk Kim Jaejoong.

Jongin dan Min Na sudah melihat rekaman cctv dimana Jaejoong mendengar pertengkaran mereka malam itu. mungkin karena itulah putranya pergi begitu saja. Sebuah suara tidak membuat sosok suami istri yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu berpaling. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sibuk dengan penyesalan mereka. Seharusnya mereka mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Jaejoong. Saat namja cantik itu menayakannya. Sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Jaejoong pergi dengan sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Tuan, Nyonya ada sebuah surat." Maid itu meletakkan surat bersampul coklat ke atas meja depan Min Na. Yeoja itu meraih surat di hadapannya.

Ia menyobek amplop pembungkusnya dan matanya bergerak membaca surat itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian.

Srakk

Kertas itu terjatuh kelantai. Min Na meraih dadanya yang terasa begitu nyeri setelah membaca surat yang baru didapatnya. Ia menggeleng hebat. "Andwe! Ini tidak mungkin. Bohong! Jongie, Yunho…. Put…ra…kuhhh… a-n—d—weeehhh…"

Brukk

Yaeoja itu tidak sadarkan diri seketika.

Jongin tersentak melihat istrinya yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Ia menghampiri tubuh istrinya dan menggoyangkannya, menepuk kedua pipinya. Namun tidak ada reaksi.

"Cahgya… ada apa? Bangun cahgya… ada apa? Ada apa dengan Joongie dan Yunho? Cahgya!" serunya panik saat tubuh Min Na tidak memberi respon sama sekali. Jongin mencoba meletakkan telinganya di dada istrinya berharap ada sebuah bunyi disana. Minimal sebuah detakan.

Nihil

Seketika tubuh laki-laki itu lemas. Benarkah apa yang terjadi sekarang? Istrinya tidak bernafas, Min Na tidak menunjukkan detak jantungnya lagi.. apa ia meninggal?

Hik

Jongin tertunduk, isakan lolos dari mulutnya. Ia menatap kertas yang tergeletak di atas lantai itu. tangannya terjulur meraih kertas surat yang beberapa saat lalu dibaca istrinya.

_From: Jaejoong & Yunho_

_To: Appa dan Eomma_

_Annyeong. Bagaimana kabar Appa dan Eomma? Semoga kalian baik-baik saja, kerena kami (Jaejoong & Yunho) juga sangat baik._

_Eomma, Appa maafkan Joongie._

_Aku pergi untuk bersama Yunho hyung. Kasihan dia, biarkan Joongie menebus semua penderitaan Yunho hyung karena kesalahan yang tidak diharapkan. eomma dan appa tenang saja, hyung sangat baik kami hidup bahagia bersama._

_Yunho hyung…._

_Dia itu yang dulu telah menculik Joongie dan mencuri dirumah Kim._

_**Dia itu penjahat, tidak ada baiknya sama sekali. Dia pecundang, dia itu menjijikan. Dia suka berdusta, menggertak, dan tidak bisa dipercaya.**_

_**Dia itu penjilat yang berpistol.**_

_Eomma, itu Yunho hyung sendiri yang menulisnya. Bukan Joongie!_

_Aku tau eomma dan Appa bilang agar aku menjauhi Yunho hyung._

_Aku tau dia itu orang yang tersesat…_

_Tapi dia sangat baik._

_**Dia itu penjahat berhati busuk, dan Kim Jaejoong tau bahwa tindakannya sangat tidak cerdas.**_

_Eomma, Yunho hyung merusak tulisanku._

_**Dia itu membunuh untuk bersenang-senang. Yunho itu pencuri dan tidak bisa diduga. Dia tidak punya nurani sama sekali.**_

_**Seharusnya Kim Jaejoong pergi darinya,menjauhinya.**_

_Aish!_

_Eomma, Appa. Jangan dengarkan Yunho hyung._

_Yunho hyung itu sangat baik. Dia mengukir namaku di lengannya, katanya itu pesona keberuntungannya. Jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa dia bersamaku._

_Eomma, Appa…_

_Aku jatuh cinta pada Yunho hyung. Cinta ini memang bukan cinta yang rasional, tetapi karena fisik._

_Eomma, Appa…_

_Jangan menangis. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Apapun alasannya Joongie tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Bahwa kami sangat saling mencintai. Aku sangat mencintai Yunho hyung. Kami akan bersama selamanya. Sampai jumpa._

_Eomma, Appa…_

_Gomawo._

_Yunnie & Joongie_

_Tb: Kim Jongin dan Hwang Min Na. Terimakasih sudah mempertemukan aku dengan Joongie. Dia adalah imbalan yang dulu pernah kuminta saat pertama kali kita bertemu kembali. Kalian tau, harapan terbesarku untuk kalian adalah, ENYAHLAH dari dunia ini. Orang-orang egois seperti kalian tidak akan pernah kumaafkan. Sekarang kalian bisa merasakan bukan, bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan, diacuhkan, dan disakiti. Kalian tenang saja, Joongie akan selamanya bersamaku. Bahkan jika perlu, dia akan kujadikan pendamping hidupku. Annyeong._

_Jung Yunho._

Tubuh Jongin lemas. Tangannya bergetar memegang surat itu. Sementara pandangan pria baruh baya itu telah kosong.

Argghhhhh!

Teriaknya begitu keras bagaikan melepas semua kesakitan serta penyesalannya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian senyum mengembang di sudut bibir Jongin. Pria itu pelahan-lahan menampakkan deretan giginya seiring dengan senyumnya yang lama-lama berubah menjadi tawa. Jongin meremas surat yang baru saja dibacanya, tanpa menunggu lama kertas itu ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya dan ditelannya tanpa sisa. Ia kembali tertawa, hingga tawa menggelegar itu pecah di kediaman Kim membuat semua pelayan, bodyguard serta penghuni lainnya berlarian.

_._

_._

_._

Namja tampan bermata musang itu mengarahkan sorot onixnya kearah layar besar yang tengah menyala dan terpampang di dalam kamarnya. Sebelah lengannya masih memeluk sosok tanpa busana yang bergelung nyaman di sampingnya.

"_Berita menggemparkan telah kami terima dari seorang pengusaha sukses pemilik perusahaan bursa saham yang bertaraf international Hanguk Jonghap Shinhan Financial Group, Kim Jongin. Pria ini ditemukan dalam keadaan miris. Ia diduga mengalami gangguan kejiwaan dengan melihat keadaan serta kondisinya. Kejadian ini benar-benar tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Kemungkinan hal ini menyangkut menghilangnya putra tunggal keluarga Kim. Kim Jaejoong yang dikabarkan hilang atau tewas itu menyebabkan Kim Jongin menjadi seperti sekarang. Sementara istri dari Kim Jongin sendiri, telah di vonis meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung hebat yang membuat nyawanya melayang dalam seketika. Kelurga ini…."_

Klik

Yunho mematikan layar televisi itu lalu menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia sudah menduga, kalimat yang ditambahkannya dalam surat Jaejoong membawa dampak besar bagi kedua orang tuanya itu. lama kelamaan senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai. Yunho lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang terlelap disampingnya. Di belainya lembut surai namja cantik itu lalu dikecupnya sudut bibir cherry itu.

'Aku mendapatkanmu Jaejoongie, mendapatkan dirimu, mendapatkan tubuhmu, dan mendapatkan hatimu tentu saja. Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu. Malaikatku.'

Yunho kembali berbaring disamping Jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat pemuda itu. Keinginannya terpenuhi. Keinginan akan sosok namja cantiknya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tetapi hatinya. Keinginannya untuk membalas orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya juga telah selesai. Semuanya berakhir. Biarlah setelah ini Jaejoong tidak mengingat lagi tentang orang lain selain dirinya. Yunho sudah memutuskan tidak akan pernah memberitaukan Jaejoong apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarganya saat ini. Karena itu justru akan membuat namja cantik itu sakit. Biarkan ia bahagia selamanya bersama hyungnya sekaligus kekasihnya… Jung Yunho.

**.**

**No Matter Crime, Love or Possessive**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the End**

* * *

Akhirnya tamat juga. Thank you so much untuk semua pengunjung yang sudah mampir dan membaca ff aneh ini. semoga tetap bisa menjadi selingan dan hiburan untuk semua pembaca FF.

Ah, terimakasih juga untuk recommend film-filmnya kemarin. Horor dan romance Thailand itu bagus2. Gia juga lg hunting film ini. kemarin Vea juga memberikan sebuah judul film Jepang. '_Yamada_ _Kun To 7 Nin No Majo_' drama, comedi, serta romance ini keren abis. G berhenti ketawa liatnya. Bener-bener kocak. Ada satu film Korea yang pengen bggd gi tonton tapi lom keluar di Indo kasetnya. Ini fim ttg Alien yang diperanin sama Kim Soo Hyeon. Judulnya _Man Who Come From The Stars_ atau bnyak versi lainnnya. Ah…. G sabar -_-

TB: Sebuah rahasia itu benar-benar mengerikan. Right? Gia sering melihat sendiri apa yang kerap terjadi pada setiap orang tua yang memiliki kisah hidupnya. Tidak jarang takdir itu menurun pada anaknya. Termasuk apa yang terjadi pada Jongin dan Min Na. Mereka menikah sesama saudara, gia hanya merefleksikan kisah YunJae yang merupakan takdir temurun dari orang tuanya sendiri. Dan YunJae juga berhubungan sesama saudara. Pada akhirnya bukan kebahagiaan yang ada. Tetapi sebuah dosa besar. Karena itulah lebih baik kita **tidak **mengikuti kata-kata ini. _"Semakin terlarang suatu hal, maka orang-orang akan semakin menginginkannya"_ Jedler! Itu memang benar adanya. Tapi yah tidak bagus juga. Bagaimanpun juga saudara itu meskipun sangat dekat, jangan pernah sampai melebihi batas hingga hubungan yang lebih intim. Sewajarnya saja.

-Ingat kesalahpahaman Jaejoong. Ini bisa gia bilang, kalau mau mendengarkan jangan setengah-setengah. Gia pernah nyesel gara-gara itu juga. Keluarga itu juga baiknya saling terbuka, seburuk apapun rahasia antar keluarga benar-benar jangan sampai terjadi.

Ah, gia terlalu banyak mengoceh. Okey, Last kata. See you next time n terimaksih banyak untuk semuanya. Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^


End file.
